<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Picking up the Pieces by Swords_And_Serpents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787840">Picking up the Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents'>Swords_And_Serpents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>When Curiosity Met Insanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swords_And_Serpents/pseuds/Swords_And_Serpents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice found it strange when the one person in the entire universe who seems to follow her everywhere is for some reason not around. She decides to find out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Picking up the Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Alice," Belles voice piped up from the quiet of the bookshop "Does something seem <em>off</em> about today?"<br/>
"Not that I've noticed." Alice said.<br/>
"So you're telling me that you haven't noticed the lack of a certain top hat wearing bloke following you?" Alice dwelled on this, she had been so preoccupied earlier in the day she failed to notice the lack of mentioned 'top hat wearing bloke'. Not that she missed his constant attempts at flirting with her. "No wonder its been so quiet around here today." Alice finally said, brushing off her thoughts off Reginald although a small part of her was worried about him not being around. "Do you think he's  finally found another woman to torture with his terrible pick up  lines?" Belle joked causing both of them to laugh erupt into fit of laughter  at the memory of Reggie spewing pick up lines at Alice. After that she forgot all about her worry of where he was until they closed up the shop.</p><p>After saying bye to Belle she contemplated checking on Reginald '<em>No thats ridiculous, and if anything was the matter i'm sure Ears would sorted it out.</em> ' however she wasn't paying attention and her landed her in front his house '<em>I must be crazy. You spend one day away from your stalker and all of a sudden you turn into him.</em>' Alice knocked on the door waiting for a reply to invite her in. With a push of the door of the door handle  she found it was unlocked '<em>Has he never heard of burglars before?</em>' she thought. She opened the door cautiously, half expecting a tea cup to be thrown her way although that was hardly out of the ordinary. </p><p>When she stepped inside she realised that she has never actually been in his house and it was quite the opposite to what she was expecting. The inside of his house was neat contrariwise to his tea table outside which is strewn with teacups, teapots and sweets.</p><p>Suddenly the sound of metal clinking onto the floor and a muffled "Goddamit." from the room at the end of the hallway filled her ears. She walked into what seemed to be his workshop and in contrast to the rest of the house she'd seen so far was a mess. Although everything had a place it was hardly neat. Fabrics were held in racks yet some were unfurled and spilled over the floor. On a desk sat loose papers which as she looked at closer were sketches of designs for hats '<em>What else could they have been.</em>' She thought, mentally facepalming.</p><p>In the middle of the chaos sat Reginald at a worktable. His hat and coat were missing and his hair was in a messy ponytail, he was surrounded by multicoloured ribbons, feathers and lace and he seemed to be in a debate with himself if fuchsia pink went with lime green.</p><p>"Reg?" Alice spoke up from his stressed babbling about this pressing issue "Is everything okay?" She said softly. Reggie turned around startled by the sound of her voice, it was at this moment she saw how exhausted he looked. Dark circles sat heavily underneath his eyes, his clothes seemed to have gone unchanged evident from how how rumpled and wrinkled they were, not tho mention the tea stain on his waistcoat. Upon realising that Alice of all people were talking to him he immediately snapped out of his haze but before he could try and use his smooth talk on her a yawn struck him and he shuddered trying to fight off the tiredness seeping into his bones. </p><p>"What on Earth are you up to?" She questioned, "As you can see clearly Alice I am working . Now if you don't mind i have to get this finished before tomorrow evening so if you could kindly leave, but do make sure you close your door on the way out thank you." With that he turned round and got back to his work.</p><p>Now Alice knew that the exhaustion was making him delirious, she knew that under any normal circumstance he would be doing anything to make her stay. Alice was about to leave, her hand ghosting the door handle then she looked back over to Reginald, he looked awful and he must be feeling awful too as he took pride in his appearance especially around Alice and now for him to look dishevelled and not have a care in the world was rather concerning. His head drooped forwards as he tried to stop his eyes from falling shut. He was on the brink of passing out.</p><p>Alice moved her hand away from the door handle, "No." She said. Reggie's head snapped up at the sound of a voice "I beg your pardon, i didn't quite catch that." He mumbled sleepily.<br/>
"No, I'm not leaving." Reginald looked at her shocked, expecting her to leave. As much as he wanted her to stay he was too busy to let himself be distracted by Alice.
"But Alice I have work to do." He pleaded.<br/>
"I am aware you are busy, but you are overworking yourself Reggie. You need to rest." He sighed upon hearing this, he knew she was right. He slumped into his seat trying to let his body relax. "When was the last time you slept properly?" She asked,<br/>
"If I had to guess i'd say two days ago."Alice didn't know whether to feel sorry for his lack of rest or roll her eyes at his negligence,<br/>
"How about we run you a bath and get you rested up in bed?" She suggested,<br/>
"Sounds wonderful." Reginald replied before yawning again, standing up and making his way to the bathroom with Alice following him, hoping that he wouldn't collapse.</p><p>They both made it to the bathroom without incident, Alice started running him a bath and looking in the cabinet underneath the sink to see if there was anything to help him relax whilst Reggie sat on the toilet, he shook violently as he stifled a yawn. "You don't have to do this for me." He piped up."Is it so wrong for me to help you?" Alice said as she poured in some bubble bath that apparently is meant to help with soothing muscles. "Well i guess not, but i know you don't always enjoy my company." He sulked. Alice's stomach sank at his comment, usually he would pretend to be sad to guilt trip her into spending time with him but now he looked genuinely upset. "I do enjoy your company," She blurted out. She never thought she would say that, let alone to his face "When you're not trying to flirt or to impress me that is," She added "Without all that I really enjoy your company." She smiled softly at him and when he smiled back Alice's heart fluttered however she distracted herself from that feeling by checking the temperature of the water before turning off the tap "Reg, your bath is ready." He glanced over at the bubble bath waiting for him and thanked her and she swiftly exited.</p><p>Alice could have gone home for the evening, after all the only reason she came over here was to make sure he was okay, but yet she had a nagging fear that Reginald would fall asleep in the bathtub which caused her to stay. '<em>If I'm here I may as well be helpful.</em>' She noticed the door to her right was open slightly, the door led to a bedroom, most likely being Reginald's. Again to advert her expectations the room was tidy. The bed was made, surfaces were clear of any clutter and in the corner of the room stood a hat rack, where his signature green hat was waiting to be worn. Alice giggled to herself '<em>Definitely Reggie's room.</em>' She thought. Alice stood unsure of what to do '<em>I don't want to make it seem like I am snooping. But everyone likes fresh pyjamas after a bath, surely he won't mind if I lay some out for him.</em>' She walked towards the chest of drawers and stared at it for a moment when she realised she didn't know which drawer they were in. In the end she left the top two alone and chose the larger one underneath praying to God it wasn't his underwear drawer. Alice closed her eyes as she opened it, when she peeled them open to see it was the correct drawer she sighed in relief as she picked out a pair of green plaid button up pyjamas. She sat them on the bed and then went downstairs.</p><p>She had just finished making some tea for Reginald and carried it upstairs when she heard him get out the bath not long ago. She knocked on his bedroom door, "May I come in?" She asked, even if he said yes she wouldn't put it past him to be improperly dressed. So when he did say yes she was glad that he was true to his words and fully clothed and getting into his bed as she walked in. "I brought you tea, chamomile lavender, it will help you relax." Alice said, placing the tray down on the bedside table. "Thank you, although I already feel quite relaxed." He replied as he got settled in the covers.</p><p>They chatted whilst they finished their tea and at some point Reginald's eyes had fallen shut and Alice looked over at the sound of his light snoring. She smiled at him, his face looking relaxed and innocent with it being framed by his soft curls. Alice went red with embarrassment at the thought of finding rather cute like that. She shook the intrusive thoughts out of her head, picked up the tea tray and left, her eyes lingering on his face before quietly shutting the door.</p><p>When Alice left Reginald's house the sun was just starting to set. Her whole day felt like a whole fever dream, she was unsure as to what happened back in his house was real. She pinched herself on wrist and had to admit to herself that today's events were real. However she couldn't admit how she felt about him to herself, after all when he goes back to using his so called 'charm' to woo her the next day she'll find him absolutely repulsive. But for now she'll keep the image of Reggie sound asleep as a little reminder of how much of a softie he actually is.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>And for blackmail too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>